Dawn of a New Era
by InufefiNogara
Summary: Tai and Davis' digivices start beeping out of nowhere and start worring about their digimom, things start railing up in the Digital World, and who are these new mysterious Digidestined.


Enjoy my fanfic

Enjoy my fanfic!

I don't own Digimon except for my OC's and this Idea!

_Raining hard, two creatures run from something._

"_Veemon I don't think I could last." The yellow creature said, stopped running as he slipped in the puddle._

"_Agumon we must escape or they'll catch us!" The one called Veemon exclaimed._

_Agumon got up as they were going to run again they were caught, "I told you not to run away" as shady person said as he took them back._

"_Nooo!" they both screeched "Tai!! Davis!!"_

**Dawn Of A New Era**

**Chapter 1: Trouble**

"BEEP-BEEP" was the sounds of Tai and Davis' digivices were making.

Shocked, they both ran to the computer room accidently hitting each other as they entered.

"Tai…ow…. what are you doing here? Didn't you graduate last year?" Davis said rubbing his head.

Tai rubbed his head "Not even a 'hi' just automatically 'What are you doing here?' man it makes me think you don't miss me"

"No, no, I was just wondering." Davis was fidgeting with his fingers, "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Tai sighed, "I'm just here doing community service, it's mandatory for the college I'm going to."

"Oh…." Davis said then their digivices began beeping, "What again?"

"This happened to you too Davis?" Tai asked.

"Yeah that is why I came here running I wanted to see if I could return to the digital world." Davis said, looking deeply at his digivices.

"That is also what I wanted to do too." Tai went to the computer and turned it on and typed in something to show the digi portal on the screen. "Let's give it a try."

They both faced the computer screen and raised their digivices, "Digiport open!" Davis said out loud and nothing happened.

"It seems that we can't get through" Tai was disappointed.

"What if Veemon and Agumon are endanger! We have to get through!" Davis exclaimed.

"Davis I know what you are feeling right now, but let's hope that they are not endanger." Tai looked at him and Davis nodded, "Tell everyone to meet us tonight at the park we have things to figure out."

They went their separate ways.

Later that night they all gathered the first to arrive was Tai and Kari, then Matt and T.K., slowly the rest came.

"So Tai what's up? Is there a reason why we're having a press conference?" Matt asked as everyone is curious.

"Ok let me get to the point, Davis and I ran into each other in the computer room" Tai started.

"Aww did you get a booboo." Matt said with a smirk.

"Matt!" Tai sighed as the others were giggling, "See what happen was our digivices were beeping like crazy, we though of trying to open the portal but nothing happened; we were wondering if your digivices were beeping too."

"Well mine didn't beep." Matt said.

"Me too, also mine." T.K. followed.

"Mine didn't beep, big brother." Kari said.

"That's funny." Tai mumbled.

"Well mine didn't either you Sora?" Mimi announced

"No it didn't beep, how about you Izzy and Joe?" Sora asked and they shook there head no.

"Ok most of you guys didn't have your digivices beeping, so how about you Yolei, Cody and Ken; did the three of you guys' digivices beep?" Davis said they sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Davis but none of our digivices beeped what so ever, maybe you two imagined it." Ken said gently.

"We weren't imagining it!" Davis replied quickly.

"Then if it did beep something must be happening to Veemon and Agumon." Izzy said, "If I'm right our digivices only beep if something bad was happening right." Everyone looked at him and nodded.

"I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it." Davis said softly.

"Don't worry if our digivices beep we will notify you guys right." Matt said.

"Yeah" They all shouted.

"I will start working on it when I get home to see if I can open the portal, I will contact everyone with the D-3 Terminal ok." Izzy said as they all nodded.

"Ok then see everyone later." Tai said and waved good bye.

**-At Tai's house-**

"Good night everyone" Tai said as he prepared to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Tai!" Kari said.

Tai slept peacefully, then his computer turned on, and his digivices began beeping.

Tai woke up, "It's beeping again" He saw his computer on, "what the?"

"_**TAI!!"**_ I t was Agumon's voice.

"AGUMON!" Tai said as he ran to the computer.

The computer sucked him up along with his digivice.

_Hey I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Fanfic, stay tune to for the next chapter! Please review!_


End file.
